


What The Maker Has Styled, Let No Elf Cut Asunder

by Fortunato



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Beards (Facial Hair), F/F, Haircuts, Here Lies the Abyss Spoilers, Post-Here Lies the Abyss, girlfriends being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4444733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fortunato/pseuds/Fortunato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A haircut from Sera is like a trust fall. </p><p>One where you end up with weird hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What The Maker Has Styled, Let No Elf Cut Asunder

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [Vulpustumultum](http://archiveofourown.org/users/vulpustumultum) and [Morbane](http://archiveofourown.org/users/morbane) for their beta work! Thank you to Bioware for including so many good hairstyles.
> 
> No thank you to Blackwall, for making Malika nearly facepalm herself into a coma.

Cut-throat rogue. Army leader. ~~Political leader~~ holy prophet. Malika Cadash had tried to always look like her position in life. She may not always fit the expectations her appearance gave, but it gave her a degree of control over how people reacted to her.

But now her fate was in her lover's hands.

"It's easy, you know. Just a little slash-slash and it's all done. I do it all the time," said Sera, checking the sharpness of her dagger and hissing at a pinprick of blood.

"O-okay," said Malika. "But shouldn't we use scissors?"

Sera kissed the top of Malika's head. "Don't worry, Inky! It'll look great! You trust me!"

"How did this become a trust thing?"

"Just did. Hold still," said Sera as she undid Malika's hair from its formal styling and teased out the first section. A dart of a shining dagger and Malika's hair was suddenly very lopsided.

"Ah!" She tried not to jump.

"That's it, Inky!"

When it was over, Malika looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was now too short to put in braids. Or push out of her eyes, which it was just long enough to get into. It looked eerily like Cole's hair, but she wasn't going to say that where Sera could hear her or the next thing would be a razor down to the skin.

 _Speaking of that_ , she thought as she rubbed her chin. It was time to pretty up her beard. Sera might like that.

Sera had started complaining the beard was getting too man-bushy and confusing Sera's nethers. Sera would complain until she inevitably took a good look at Malika’s unconfusing chest. Which always led to the complaints trailing off, clothes coming off, and some naked bonding time. 

And one memorable beard 'discussion' that led to Cullen, red-faced, bringing up that the Inquisitor really shouldn’t be doing that on the tavern roof. Again.

_Yes _, she thought. _It was definitely time for a shave_. Not that she wasn't enjoying distracting Sera from her complaints, it was just she got distracted too. She decided not to let Sera handle the razor.__

____

It wasn't easy terrifying the lackey of an ancient blighted magister with a glare alone. Especially if your hair kept wisping into your eyes, making you look like a teenage boy. But by the Stone, Malika was going to glare at him until he realized the error of his ways and let the Grey Wardens go. Diplomacy by glare.

Erimond made a speech. It was about the greater good and how the greater good involved binding demons, somehow. Malika sneered. He thought he could pull this off against her? That he had the charisma to end the world when she was trying to save it? Him against her? Her hair? Her beard? Her general air of 'I am not a murderous lunatic'? All on point in the face of Erimond's classic 'skeevy Tevinter mage' get-up. Couldn't _any_ Tevinter grow a decent face of hair?

 _Sorry, Dorian_ , she thought to herself.

Then added, _but it's true._

Brushing her hair out of her eyes for the fiftieth time this operation, she ordered Blackwall to talk some sense into his fellow Grey Wardens. He was pretty high up, wasn't he? Sound tactical decision.

She could always count on Blackwall.

Later, completely unrelated to her hair, but entirely related to Blackwall:

_Sigh._

"Your hair's growing out again, Inky, want another haircut? Does the fade make hair grow faster? All that wonky magic? Never mind, I don't even want to think about it," said Sera, head in Malika's lap while Malika studied chess moves. Malika grunted; she was so bored of the chess she was actually writing her memoirs in her head. _Chapter 15: The time I ran through an Archdemon's fire because dodging is for the weak._

She realized Sera was waiting for a real reply.

"Ah, let me sleep on it."

"You looked great!" protested Sera. She reached up to tug at Malika's hair as if that proved her point.

"I could barely see."

"Yeah, but I seen you fight. You just flail all about and hope you hit something. You don't need to see," said Sera. "I think seeing makes your aim _worse_."

"I looked like Cole."

Sera went very silent. Then, in a tone of determination: "Fine, we're shaving it this time."


End file.
